Kuoleman enkeli
by Edesina
Summary: "Hän saapui keskiyöllä, näin viikatteenkin vyöllä, tuo nuori nainen ikuisuuden katsoi silmillään..." Songfic


Fandom: Rozen Maiden

Kirjoittaja: Dria

Ikäraja: K-11

Disclaimer: En omista hahmoja tai kursivoituja laulun sanoja.

Genre: Angst, Horror, AU, Songfic

Pari: Suigintou/Shinku

Yhteenveto: Nainen yönmustassa silkkipuvussa käveli läpi kartanon jopa varjojen paetessa kauhuissaan hänen tieltään pimeyden suojiin.

Haasteet: OTP 10, tavoita tunnelma

A/N: Nuket ovat ihmisiä. Tavoita tunnelma – haasteenseen tämä osallistuu Uriah Heepin kappaleella Lady in Black, ja kyseisestä kappaleesta on myös suomenkielinen versio.

Kuoleman enkeli

"_She came to me one morning  
One lonely Sunday morning"  
_

"_Pimeintä on juuri ennen auringonnousua."_

Suuren viktoriaanisen kartanon käytävät olivat synkän pimeitä. Ainoa valo tuli suurista ikkunoista, joista täysikuun valo suodattui ohuiden verhojen läpi luoden valoisia kohtia, jotka saivat varjot elämään. Suuret muotokuvat tarkkailivat varjojen liikkeitä uneliaasti. Yö tuuditti levolliseen rauhan tunteeseen.

Uneliaan pimeyden rikkoi lopulta hiljaiset äänet, jotka lähenivät hitaasti. Ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen pimeyden läpi näkyi siniviolettina loistava liekki, kun eräs yöllinen kulkija vaelsi korkeita käytäviä pitkin.

Nainen yönmustassa silkkipuvussa käveli läpi kartanon jopa varjojen paetessa kauhuissaan hänen tieltään pimeyden suojiin. Paksu persialaistyylinen matto vaimensi hänen askeleensa tehokkaasti, ja ainoa ääni oli hiljainen silkin kahina. Muotokuvat havahtuivat horteestaan ja katsoivat syyttävästi kulkijaa, joka käveli katseiden alla niistä välittämättä.

"_Älä tule tänne, et kuule tänne"_ muotokuvat tuntuivat viestivän.

Tunkeilija oli rikkonut kartanon rauhan. Maalaukset olivat levottomia ja unelias tunnelma oli muuttunut räjähdysherkäksi.

Liekki loisti kylmää valoaan, ja hahmon lähes valkoiset kasvot näyttivät sinertäviltä, kun valo osui niihin. Vaaleanpunaiset silmät loistivat haaleassa valossa ja pitkät valkoiset hiukset erottuivat harmahtavina ympäröivässä pimeydessä.

Nuori nainen käveli kuunvalossa loistavan haarniskan eteen ja jäi katselemaan pää kallellaan rautaista ihmishahmoa. Rintapanssariin kaiverrettu tunnus oli punainen ruusu, ja se oli kuulunut miehelle, jonka nainen oli tavannut kerran kauan sitten. Vaaleanpunaiset huulet kaartuivat ilkeään hymyyn, kun nainen muisteli Rozen -nimistä ritaria.

Tumma silkkipuku kahahti levollisessa hiljaisuudessa, kun nainen kääntyi kannoillaan ja jatkoi hidasta matkaansa. Hänellä oli koko yö aikaa löytää etsimänsä. Nyt jo koko kartano oli herännyt ja tunsi naisen läsnäolon. Ja talo halusi puolustaa omiaan.

"_Sinä et kuulu tänne!"_

Nuori tyttö makasi pimeässä kuunnellen katkonaista hengitystään. Hän pelkäsi kylmiä ja pimeitä öitä, jolloin ajatukset pääsivät valloilleen. Päivisin hänen onnistui pitää mietteensä poissa, mutta öisin ne kuiskivat hänelle.

"_Et ansaitse elää, sinun pitäisi vain kuolla. Elämäsi ei ole minkään arvoista. Sinä et kuulu tänne"_

Tyttö nyyhkäisi tyynyynsä ja rutisti silmänsä kiinni. Oliko hänen todella sallittua elää? Entä jos äänet olivat oikeassa? Tyttö tunsi kyyneleiden valuvan pitkin kasvojaan, mutta pihahdustakaan ei karannut tytön sieviltä huulilta.

Vaimeat askeleet havahduttivat tytön tämän synkistä ajatuksistaan ja tyttö raotti toista silmäänsä. Huoneessa seisoi komea nuori mies, jolla oli kullankeltaiset hiukset. Kuitenkin raskas ovi oli edelleen kiinni ja tyttö olisi kuullut, jos se olisi avattu.

He katselivat hetken toisiaan, tyttö uteliaana, mies hämmästyneenä. Mies oli kuin eteläsiiven käytävän muotokuvasta! Sitten tytön silmät laajenivat, sillä hän oli tunnistanut miehen.

"Isoisä?", henkäys karkasi tytön huulilta ennen kuin tämä ehti estää sitä. Tyttö läimäisi käden suulleen peloissaan. Entä jos joku kuulisi hänet?

"Pakene!" mies kähähti vaimeasti ja vilkuili huolestuneena ympärilleen. Tämä valahti kalpeaksi tuntiessaan kylmyyden, joka hiipi luihin ja ytimiin pysyvästi.

"Mutta eihän se olisi sopivaa, vai mitä, Rozen?" huvittunut, hivenen unelmoiva ääni miehen takaa kysyi ja tummapukuinen nainen astui näkyviin. Yksi vihaa täynnä oleva katse sai miehen katoamaan sinne, minne tämä kuuluikin. Maailmaan, johon elävillä ei ollut asiaa.

"Kuka…?" nuori tyttö kysyi kimeällä äänellä. Hän katsoi naista lumoutuneena tämän kauneudesta.

Nainen katsoi häntä kylmillä silmillään sanomatta mitään. Huoneen läpi puhalsi hyytävä tuulenpuuska, joka sai tytön kullankeltaiset hiukset hulmuavaan. Toiseen naiseen tuuli ei näyttänyt vaikuttavan mitenkään, edes hameen helmat eivät liikahtaneet.

"_Her long hair flowing  
In the midwinter wind  
I know not how she found me"  
_

"Kuolema!" tyttö kuiskasi tukahtuneella äänellä tajuttuaan, kuka oli tullet hänen huoneeseensa. Hetken tyttö mietti, kuuluiko hänen tarjota yllättävälle vieraalleen joutavaa, kunnes hän ymmärsi ajatustensa järjettömyyden.

Hän nousi seisomaan sänkynsä eteen ja pitkä yöpaita tanssi tuulen kanssa. Tuuli nuoli hänen jalkojaan ja kankaan verhoamaa vartaloaan. Jäätävä kosketus ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään verrattuna katseeseen, jonka Kuolema suuntasi häneen.

"_For in darkness I was walking_

_From a fight I could not win"  
_

Tyttö tunsi itsensä alastomaksi sen katseen edessä, eikä kyennyt vastaamaan kylmien silmien tutkiskeluun. Kuolema oli tullut hakemaan hänet, eikä tyttö jaksanut vastustella. Hän oli levollinen ja aiempi pakokauhu oli loitonnut.

'_Aivan kuin katselisi jonkun toisen silmin… Minä kuolen, eikä ajatus pelota minua lainkaan', _tyttö hämmästeli mieli tyhjänä muista ajatuksista ja tunteista.

"Pelkäätkö sinä?" Kuolema kysyi kaukaisella, unelmoivalla äänellään. Aivan kuin hän eläisi jossain kaukaisuudessa. Hän ojensi kätensä tyttöä kohti.

Tyttö käveli kohti transsissa ja kosketti varovaisesti ojennettua kättä. Kylmät väreet kulkivat tytön kehon läpi. Käsi oli jäätävän kylmä, mutta myös oudolla tavalla lämmin. Kuolema johdatti tytön käytävälle ja he kulkivat käsi kädessä pitkin pimeitä käytäviä.

Tyttö rentoutui vaiteliaan seuralaisensa vierellä ja nojasi tätä vasten. Kuoleman seurassa hän tunsi olevansa turvassa. Kuolema kääntyi katsomaan häntä ja vaaleanpunaisista silmistä näkyi hämmennys, kun ne kohtasivat sinisten silmien levollisen katseen.

"_Oh lady lend your hand I cried  
And let me rest here at your side"  
_

"Ota minut mukaasi", tyttö kuiskasi ja nojasi vasten naisen olkapäätä. Kuolema pudisti päätään ankarasti.

"Vielä ei ole sinun aikasi"

"Mutta… Älä jätä minua, ole kiltti!" tyttö rukoili epätoivoisesti. Hän katsoi molempiin suuntiin pimeää käytävää. Hänen elämänsä oli kuin tämä käytävä, autio, tyhjä."En halua elää, haluan tulla mukaasi"

"_I feared to walk alone again"  
_

Kuolema katsoi tyttöä pitkään pää kallellaan. Hän antoi katseensa kulkea pitkin tytön vartaloa ja tällä kertaa tyttö ei värähtänyt. Nainen nuolaisi huuliaan tuoden mieleen saaliseläimen.

"Olen elänyt 16 vuotta tässä vankilassa, anna minun olla vapaa!"

Kuolema veti tytön lähelleen ja heidän vartalonsa painautuivat toisiaan vasten. Tyttö ei vastustellut, vaikka Kuoleman jäinen keho poltti hänen omaansa ja tuntui imevän kaiken lämmön pois. Tyttö antoi myöten, kun Kuolema painoi kevyesti huulensa tytön lämpimille huulille. Hän tunsi elävän miellyttävän lämmön vartalollaan ja huulillaan.

Tyttö värisi kylmästä hänen sylissään, mutta Kuolema piti tämän tiukasti otteessaan. Kun he vetäytyivät erilleen, tyttö haukkoi henkeä ja värisi kylmästä. Kuoleman jäiset huulet olivat jättäneet kylmät merkkinsä tytön huuliin, jotka olivat kylmästä sinertävät.

Tytön hampaat kalisivat hiljaa pimeydessä, hetken he vain tuijottivat toisiaan haastaen toisen perääntymään. Lopulta Kuolema naurahti kuivasti.

"_Voi tyttö parka, Kuolemaa ei yksikään voi rakastaa"_

"_Thus having spoke she turned away  
And though I found no words to say  
I stood and watched until I saw  
Her black form disappear"_

_***  
Fin_

A/N2: Suomenkielisessä versiossa on tällainen kohta:

"Voi poika parka, kuolemaa

ei yksikään voi rakastaa

vain hengen sulta veisin kylmin jäisin suudelmin."

Siis sieltä on otettu tuo viimeinen repliikki.


End file.
